


Leaf Pile

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Oki peeked out the door to their house and grinned, before hurrying back to the bed to shake Leah awake.





	Leaf Pile

Oki peeked out the door to their house and grinned, before hurrying back to the bed to shake Leah awake.

“What?” Leah groaned, rolling over.

“It’s autumn!” Oki exclaimed, shaking Leah again.

“So?”

“We’ve got to make a leaf pile!”

“Why are you so excited about this?”

“I’ll show you!” Oki cried, grabbing Leah by the arm and pulling her out of the bed.

“Hang on, let me get dressed.” Leah said, hurriedly tugging on a shirt, some leggings and her boots. When she glanced up again, Oki had left the bedroom and gone outside. Leah sighed, before following her to see that Oki had already begun scraping the leaves into a large pile beside their house. Leah joined in and soon the pile grew until it was quite large.

“Alright, here comes the fun part.” Oki said, dropping the rake on the ground and grabbing Leah’s hand, “On the count of three we’ll jump into the pile. Ready?”

Leah nodded, causing Oki to grin.

“Okay, one, two, THREE!”

Together the two of them leapt into the pile, causing the leaves to scatter. Leah giggled as Oki climbed out of the pile and picked up the rake.

“Wanna go again?”


End file.
